Acosador y Acosado una experiencia excitante
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Grell empiesa a ser acosado anonimamente con inquietantes poemas y acciones amenazantes,pero en medio de todo ese angustiante acoso parece haber una luz al final del camino o es solo mas oscuridad? entren y lean un fic yaoi claro y dejenme sus post
1. Chapter 1

Acosador y Acosado una experiencia excitante

Capitulo 1

La noche clamaba horas extra y Grell con su alegre humor  
>coqueto de siempre, había estado tonteando con unos idiotas de contaduría; en<br>especial un chico nuevo de lentes que no le era del todo indiferente y aunque  
>se sentía asalta cunas con él, le encantaba ver como simplemente se sonrojaba<br>hasta las orejas cada vez que se le insinuaba. Lo cierto que pese a su fama de  
>gay descaradísimo, y de coquetearle a cualquier chico guapo con pantalones ajustados,<br>el no pretendía arrastrar al chico a su cuarto. Si apenas estaba haciendo su  
>servicio social y aun no se había dado cuenta que era homosexual, el chico de<br>contaduría debería salir del closet sin su ayuda.

Su carita de niño con lentes y sonrojadísimo, reapareció en su mente unos  
>segundos diciéndole: Sempai no creo que sea correcto meter a los gastos del mes<br>la compra de…. Bueno de roma intima.

El pelirrojo se echo a reír de buena gana en el vestidor vació de los Shinigamis…  
>Tenían vestidor, gimnasio, duchas y campo de<br>pruebas. Donde novatos practicaban luchas y autodefensa personal contra  
>demonios traga almas, porque ese es el trabajo de un Shinigami el estar en<br>forma, y ejercitarse regularmente en el GIM.

Y una vez graduado, porque no, pasarte por las regaderas y  
>los vestidores si un buen día venias cubierto de sangre, humana o demoníaca.<p>

Y allí estaba Grell frente al casillero de siempre, después de haberse  
>ejercitado un poco a altas horas de la noche, siempre iba muy tarde. Hacía<br>mucho se había cansado de que los chicos más varoniles y homo fóbicos, salieran  
>corriendo mientras le gritaban burlas por su sexualidad; ya no le afectaban<br>pero tampoco le parecía divertido oírlas a diario.

Dispuso a abrir su casillero para guardar su lista de la muerte y recibos  
>sellados. Maldita burocracia – pensó- Entonces cayó al suelo una nota que tenia<br>escrito:

=1=

Y por dentro decía:

Sonaron pausados los pasos,  
>De aquellos rojos y altos zapatos.<br>Y aquellas gotas de sangre  
>Marcando van sus atajos.<p>

¿Qué demonios significa esto? - el pelirrojo volteo a todas partes pero no vio  
>nada, ni a nadie - tal vez una burla- pensó con un poco de tristeza,- no sería<br>la primera. El era de los pocos que se mostraba tal cual era sin miramientos,  
>no era de esos que estaban en su closet con sus puertas cerradas, lo "ocultaban"….<br>bueno eran igual a el , el pelirrojo no le dio importancia y dejo el papel  
>dentro del loker mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para tomar una ducha el solo<br>en las regaderas.

Cuando miro un destello, como un flash, miro alrededor y  
>miro que la única ventana estaba entre abierta, se asomo usando solo su toalla<br>roja, en la que se había envuelto para mirar afuera con detenimiento pero  
>entonces un rayo ilumino el cielo y el Shinigamis cerró la cortina<br>- Ja una tormenta – dijo así mismo metiéndose a bañar

Grell canto animosamente mientras se duchaba solo en la regadera y sonrió  
>divertidamente varias veces pensando en Sebas-chan.<p>

Mmmmm…. Miro a todos lados asegurándose que no había absolutamente nadie,  
>curiosamente se sentía muy pero muy observado esa noche pero, no había nadie,<br>así que tomo el jabón y comenzó a enjabonarse muy sensual y lentamente pensando  
>en su demonio de ojos carmín….mmmmm…<br>sebas-chan… murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras el jabón llegaba a sus partes  
>más intimas y el comenzaba a acariciarse creando una sensación suave y<br>lujuriosa con un sinfín de espuma. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que algunos sensuales  
>gemidos se escaparan de su boca. Hasta que un latigazo de placer recorrió su<br>espalda haciendo su cuerpo temblar débilmente, sonrió y dejo que una lagrima se  
>le escapara corriendo por la mejilla, estaba totalmente solo en las regaderas, tocándose<br>así, de esa manera… era triste para él, porque en su vida no había nadie que le  
>susurrara al oído su nombre, o lo acariciara ni lo besara, esto no era más que<br>una forma de descargar algo de su frustración sexual.

Suspiro y se recargo de espaldas a la pared dejando que el agua lavara su indiscreción  
>moral de esa noche- pensó en tal vez arrastrar al joven nene de contaduría a su<br>cuarto y sacarlo del closet el mismo- no sería tan mala idea …. -El cielo trono  
>ferozmente y empezó a llover.<p>

-Grell sonrió para sí- ya eso sería tan inmoral hasta para  
>mí. -Dijo negando con la cabeza suavemente.<p>

Al día siguiente Grell había recuperado su humor de siempre, le había  
>coqueteado al chico de contaduría, al guardia de seguridad del almacén de guadañas.<br>Dios el cielo sabía que al guardia de seguridad lo habían hecho para deleitarse  
>la pupila con él, y también era de su misma edad y como bono extra…<p>

Le había tocado recoger unas almas en Londres, cerca de la mansión Phantomhive lo que le había  
>dado la oportunidad de coquetearle al sexy Sebas-chan. Cuando lo buscaba por<br>los jardines, era más que delicioso el solo mirarlo y hacerse insinuaciones  
>descaradas y sucias, solo que ese demonio. Era 100% hetero o 100% pedófilo y le<br>gustaba ese niño de 13 años que cuidaba tanto, porque definitivamente no le  
>hacía caso pero esa no era razón para darse por vencido pensó.<p>

Tampoco se había dado por vencido con la idea de coquetearle a otros, allí  
>estaba Will por ejemplo un delicioso témpano de hielo. Pensar que ellos la<br>habían hecho juntos…Es decir su prueba final para ser Shinigamis, allí fue donde  
>se dio cuenta de que era no solo guapo, sino que frió, calculador y también<br>fuerte… Aunque él nunca le había hecho caso tampoco.

Grell… le coqueteaba cada que lo veía y se le insinuaba con frases como:  
>Eres tan frío… seguro que yo puedo hacerte entrar en calor<br>o también.  
>Te juro que si me hicieras tuyo, no importaría cuanto coqueteara con los demás<br>te seria fiel hasta el último día…. En las cuestiones que si importan hee?

Pero no, Will le miraba con la expresión enojada de siempre y se marchaba sin  
>siquiera decir algo siquiera desalentador que confirmara que al menos había<br>puesto atención a lo que él le decía, de hecho antes de conocer a Sebas-chan,  
>El nombre de ese serio Shinigami, era el que salía de su<br>boca cada vez que el, se tocaba placenteramente.  
>Un suspiro se escapo de su<br>boca, si al menos tuviera éxito encontrando un novio serio eso sería  
>suficiente para ser realmente feliz. Alguien con quien hablar de noche, alguien<br>que le hiciera lo que tanto deseaba su cuerpo.

El shinigami pelirrojo llego a donde estaba el vestidor y abrió de nuevo su  
>loker, esta vez callo otra carta que tenia escrito:<p>

=2=

Y por dentro decía:

En lujuriosos caminos en su mente volando  
>Con cínica risa. Ante mis ojos coqueteando<br>Carmesí sus cabellos, de limón su mirar.  
>De insulsa esperanza ante el demoníaco ser.<p>

De verde amarillo tras los espejuelos  
>Que alma se oculta tras tus gimoteos,<br>Porque tu descaro gana terreno.  
>¿Porque si eres mío, gana alguien tus suspiros?<p>

De nuevo… que significa esto…. 2…. Ayer decía 1... ¿Están en secuencia o algo?…

-dijo mirando ambas notas y comparando la letra  
>definitivamente era el mismo estilo, era una sola persona haciendo esto pero<br>quien y que quería decir con:  
>En lujuriosos caminos en su mente volando – sea quien fuera no lo conocía para<br>saber de él lo bastante como para decir que su mente solo había lujuria  
>aunque…. Bueno si ayer se había pasado de la raya en la regadera pero estaba<br>solo ¿no? Grell cerró los ojos recordando aquella sensación de ser observado, y  
>los ecos de sus propios gemidos en las duchas y que si ahora también había<br>alguien observando... que se había un acosador tratando de… ¿De qué?.

El pelirrojo echo a reír con una carcajada él era un Shinigami de elite no  
>cualquier porquería y había luchado con muchos, incluso demonios , ni aun<br>sebas-chan con su actitud de yo las puedo todas le había derrotado nunca ¿porque  
>lo haría ahora un total desconocido definitivamente no pensaba retirarse de<br>allí asustado como cualquier inocente y tonta colegiala. Si alguien lo quería  
>ver en la regadera o escucharlo gimotear entonces que se divierta porque el<br>show empezaría.

Seas quien seas aprende que no me acobardo con estupideces y para que lo sepas  
>-dijo recordando los 2 últimos versos del papel "Porque tu descaro gana terreno<br>¿Porque si eres mío, gana otro tus Suspiros?"- Yo no tengo dueño.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta del vestidor y en vez de irse la cerro con  
>llave , agarro un pequeño y novedoso aparato llamado radio , el cual el<br>departamento de últimas tecnologías había achicado lo bastante como para  
>hacerlo portátil , lo malo es que solo había dos estaciones , el de música<br>clásica y el de música ligera, lo bueno es que siendo cerca de las 3 de la  
>mañana los de la segunda estación ponían en repetición un disco de música muy<br>interesante y sensual y lo dejaban allí hasta las 6 AM hora en que todos  
>empezaban a llegar , bueno al menos los burócratas y los del turno matutino.<p>

La música sonó sexy y coqueta. Grell empezó a dar un show de desnudista a  
>cualquiera que lo estuviera mirando a escondidas empezó por dejar caer el<br>abrigo muy despacio, mientras se mecía al ritmo de la música; luego se recargo  
>contra un tubo que serbia de soporte al techo y giro mejor que cualquier<br>bailarina moderna solo para seguir desabrochando su camisa blanca y el chaleco,  
>los cuales volaron a la banca frente a su loker, se desabrocho sus apretados<br>pantalones. y se acostó sobre la banca para luego alzar las piernas perfectamente  
>verticales y sacarse el pantalón lentamente , con gran elasticidad cuando los<br>pantalones habían subido por sus piernas perfectamente verticales hasta pasar  
>las rodillas flexiono una pierna hacia él , sacándola del todo del pantalón y<br>con los últimos acordes el sexy pelirrojo, hizo girar el pantalón en su otra  
>pierna un par de veces antes de que saliera disparado hacia la pared , y<br>entonces …

Si crees que es tu día de suerte mirón….!pues no!- entonces se puso su bata de  
>baño roja y se quito los interiores y los zapatos de tacón y recogió su ropa<br>regada, la metió al loker , medio doblada y abrió la puerta para que el mirón  
>si es que estaba allí se fuera y el por su parte se fue a las regaderas, se baño<br>tan rápido como pudo porque aunque lo negara estaba muy nervioso y salió disparado  
>a tomar su ropa, esperando no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba en realidad. Abrió<br>el loker y encontró para su desespero un nuevo pedazo de papel.

Te veías tan sensual bailando, solo para mi… espero que en tu mente no haya  
>estado ese maldito demonio, o acabare matándolo.<p>

Grell se puso pálido esto ya no era una broma, ni era gracioso, ni nada típico  
>de las burlas se vistió rápido y salió de allí tan pronto como pudo. Llego a su<br>departamento después de cruzar el parque que separaba su casa del centro de  
>Shinigamis y cerró la puerta con llave.<p>

¿Porque si eres mío, gana otro tus Suspiros?... Te veías tan sensual bailando  
>solo para mi espero que en tu mente no haya estado ese maldito demonio, o<br>acabare matándole.

Yo- dijo sollozando- no soy de nadie, no  
>tengo un novio, y nadie me a dicho que si…<br>Entonces porque él dice esas cosas,  
>encima con amenazas de muerte, claro que<br>Sebas-Chan es un demonio hábil que se puede cuidar solo  
>pero….-Grell dejo caer una lagrima – y si por azar hubiera dicho el nombre del<br>niño de contaduría y este fuera un loco peligroso eso significa que ese chico  
>no tendría oportunidad.<p>

Esto no es justo –musito desconsolado - ahora no solo no tengo novio… sino que  
>ni siquiera puedo fantasear.<p>

Mmmmm… No puedo ir a decirle a Sebas-chan algo así. Sería vergonzoso, además me  
>diría que no es necesario porque se sabe cuidar solo, pero…. Pero…<p>

No, no respira hondo cálmate, es solo un mirón queriendo asuntarte un  
>acosador, debería pensar que al fin alguien me puso atención pero… yo no estoy<br>tan desesperado, y Sebas se puede cuidar solito mmmm…. Ya sé lo que tengo que  
>hacer mañana, es hablarle a los cuatro vientos de lo guapísimo que esta. No<br>habrá persona con quien me cruce que no sepa que es el demonio más guapo y sexy  
>que hay. Después si esto es en serio irá por Sebastián y lo atrapare allí.<p>

Justamente así lo hizo hablo de los ojos misteriosos de él, de su pelo negro,  
>de su buena figura en comentarios comparativos , del buen humor que mostraba<br>siempre ante cual quiera orden que recibiera. Luego estuvo sentado en el jardín  
>de los Phantomhive escondido sobre la rama de un árbol por unas horas después<br>de acabar su trabajo hasta que:

Alguien paso corriendo muy cerca de él -de hecho traía una canasta de flores,  
>era una niña de unos 8 o 9 años con un largo cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos, como<br>dos lunas grises, ella se detuvo y miro a todos lados como si sintiera algo  
>especial. Entonces miro entre los árboles y cuando lo localizo le miro fijamente<br>al pelirrojo.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaa Usted – dijo la niña

¿Yo?- pregunto Grell-

Usted – repitió la pequeña-

¿Yo?- pregunto de nuevo Grell-

-Usted tiene el cabello rojo más bonito que he visto en mi vida- dijo la niña  
>con verdadera emoción<p>

-HAaaaaaaaaaa ¿si? ¿Eso crees? Hay eres  
>una niña tan linda y con tan buen gusto<p>

-grito escandalosamente- olvidándose de todo por un minuto y  
>corriendo a donde estaba la pequeña, saliendo de su escondite.<p>

Mira exclamo la pequeña- tomando una rosa- acércate – dijo haciendo señas para  
>que se agachara, Y coloco una flor blanca en su cabello- ahora esta rosa blanca,<br>flota en el más hermoso cabello que jamás había visto.

A Grell le saltaron lagrimas de emoción y abrazo a la niña con alegría,  
>gritando<p>

–haaaaaa como necesitaba que me levantaran el ánimooo.

Entonces como un relámpago negro Sebastián le arrebato a la niña de sus brazos

Tío Sebastián – dijo la niña –

¿Tío? ¿Esta pequeña adorable es tu sobrina? Mmm con razón me encontró enseguida  
>es habilidosa mmm?...(pueden ver mi otro fic si quieren saber qué pasa con<br>Sebastián y la niñita demonio)

Sebastián lo miraba algo enfadado puso a la niña en el suelo.-Circe despídete y  
>ve adentro de la casa y ya no salgas mas por hoy.<p>

Si tío- la niña volteo a ver a Grell y se despidió con la mano diciendo- adiós  
>señor con el cabello bonito.<br>El Shinigami alzo la mano para despedirse, y la niña corrió a dentro de la  
>casa.<p>

Si le pones un dedo enzima de nuevo-dijo en voz baja mirándolo con desconfianza

Yo soy gay- dijo en tono ofendido- no pedófilo -indirectamente señalando a  
>Sebastián- Y lo sabes.<p>

Pues no lo digo por eso- añadió el mayordomo en un tono severo

El pelirrojo tardo dos segundos en reaccionar- A ya se ¿piensas que iré tras  
>ella para matarla? por aquello de que Shinigamis en el pasado intentaron acabar<br>con los hijos de los demonios, yo no soy de esos.

Deja que te refresque la memoria, yo fui llamado el destripador y el motivo de  
>mis crímenes contra esas callejeras es que se merecían morir por asesinar a su<br>bebes no natos, si algo odio de mi trabajo es recoger almitas de bebes y ellas  
>se lo merecían, tu sobrina demonio o no, es un amor de niña, primero soy muy capaz<br>de defenderla antes que de matarla, solo  
>por nacer con la condición de demonio, eso no es su culpa.<p>

Entonces -dijo Sebastián- más relajado- ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

Eso no te lo digo porque eres capaz de reírte de mí - dijo poniendo cara serie  
>y unas mejillas sonrojadas-<br>Aaaaaaaaaaaa acaso me estas espiando, que acosador eres Grell, pero a pesar de  
>que me espíes no aumentan tu posibilidades con migo... Dijo en tono burlón<p>

Es lo sé, no es justo así... lo que pasa y promete no reírte- dijo haciendo una  
>pausa y continuo cuando Sebastián levanto la mano diciendo –lo juro- Es que me<br>están acosando a mi , me mandan versos aterradores y notas amenazantes , al  
>parecer hable de .. Digamos tu muchas… cualidades dijo mirándolo de arriba<br>abajo con ojos lascivos y llenos de lujuria.

Sebastián estremeció sintiendo que el pelirrojo lo desnudaba con la mirada.  
>Bueno la ultima decía que si volvía a decir tu nombre o algo asi, te iban a<br>matar y yo…

-Viniste a protegerme -dijo, con una sonrisa burlona

– más bien dije tu nombre todo el día, con la intención de atrapar al acosador  
>cuando viniera por ti – dijo sonrojándose- ¡pero ya me canse de esperarlo¡<p>

Te agradezco el gesto y la preocupación pero te aseguro que yo no me dejare de  
>ese acosador. Si intenta hacerme algo te avisare quien es.<p>

Bien supongo que no debo preocuparme es solo que…

Sebastián se abalanzó sobre Grell cayendo juntos al piso encima de Grell

¿Qué te pasa?…. ¡Así¡ sin ninguna cita de por medio, ni nada, no te acabo de  
>decir que me acosan y ¡ZAZ¡ te me echas encima, ¿te excitan esa clase de cosas<br>o qué?

No. solo no me gusta que me lancen flechas -dijo señalando al árbol frente al  
>que estaban parados y este estaba tupido de un puñado de no menos de 18 flechas<br>lanzadas con gran rapidez y precisión porque abarcaban todo el espacio donde el  
>mayordomo había estado parado. Y de ningún modo tocaba el sitio donde había<br>estado Grell

Parece que si tienes un serio acosador. y con buena puntería - El alegre  
>Shinigami se había quedado blanco de pronto y estaba muy serio por lo que el<br>demonio decidió ya no torturarlo más- mira en una de las flechas había una nota  
>que decía:<p>

Si muerte eres, y antes juraste ser mío  
>Morirán en mi cama. Tus gemidos<br>Si a otro hombre vez, tras los espejuelos  
>Vendare en mi lecho tus grandes ojos<p>

Si los demonios devoran almas.  
>Como puedes rogar por ser devorado<br>Acaso sus diabólicos encantos  
>Te tienen el corazón hechizado.<p>

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mí?

Bueno por la nota se deduce que es alguien que conoces bien y le prometiste …  
>ser..Suyo… bueno tal vez el lo malinterpreto, debes ser que fue alguien a quien<br>coqueteaste ¿Alguna idea?- pregunto al pelirrojo

El aludido bajo la cabeza y negó- le he coqueteado a muchos, es mi personalidad  
>-dijo sonrojándose- pero no puedo pensar en alguien a quien le prometiera algo<br>así, no tengo nada serio con nadie de momento.

Pues te recomiendo hacer memoria y regresar a casa a investigar, quizás es un  
>ex novio o algo- dijo sabiendo que sonaba raro hablar de ex novios a Grell-<br>mira ve sin cuidado, se nota que me querían matar a mí y no a ti, y por otro  
>lado…. Te aseguro que otro intento de esos y no solo va a fallar sino que lo<br>perseguiré y atrapare

El pelirrojo asintió y se despidió con tono desabrido, no fuera a ser que  
>alguien estuviera escuchando si se despedía con el entusiasmo de siempre y se<br>marcho a casa.

Continuara….

Bueno este es mi nuevo fic el cual será candente y cortito siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii el siguiente capi podría ser el ultimo pero prometo que hará que se derritan jajajaja al menos lo intentare , entre tanto mi agradecimiento a mi amiga Miss Phantomhive que a sido mi beta para este fic mil gracias  
>Espero que si disfrutan este fic me dejen algún comentario<p>

Cariños y besos Ara


	2. Chapter 2

Acosador y Acosado una experiencia excitante

Capitulo 2

El camino de regreso a casa nunca le había parecido a Grell  
>tan largo, todos a su alrededor parecían sospechosos, cuando dejo las cuentas<br>del día en contaduría noto como un chico de dos escritorios mas allá del que le  
>correspondía le sacaba pinta a su lápiz con verdadera furia, aunque él no<br>estaba mirando al pelirrojo, más bien veía al nene de contaduría que estaba  
>sonrojadito en frente de el sellando los recibos y sacando copias.<br>-Sempai- dijo el sonrojado chico de contaduría – ¿Cree que este bien incluir  
>los postres dentro de los viáticos?<br>Si Eddy lo he hecho antes nadie dice nada si lo pones como viáticos del día,  
>zona de vida cara, todos saben que en ciertos lugares se gasta mas<br>Grell suspiro era obvio que el nene de contaduría tenía un admirador celoso,  
>tan inseguro y joven como el propio Eddy y nada que ver con el acosador que en<br>este momento rondaba su cabeza. Sin embargo, no estaba de más probar un poco el  
>interés del aquel otro chico.<p>

Grell sonrió con actitud traviesa al menos el destino le daba una oportunidad  
>de jugar y distraerse- ¿Dime Eddy alguna vez has estado en el mundo de los<br>vivos?  
>No sempai apenas estoy haciendo mi servicio social y me faltan algunos exámenes<br>teóricos y como dentro de un año me dejaran hacer prácticas. Si quieres te  
>puedo mostrar algunos lugares interesantes tu siguiente día libre- dijo en tono<br>coqueto-.

El chico que desenfrenadamente le sacaba punta al lápiz lo rompió con sus manos  
>y estaba completamente rojo y preocupado con la boca abierta<br>Senpai… -dijo con una vocecita tímida- yo… yo… creo que yooo…..-

William T. Spears apareció justo detrás de Grell diciendo –Eduart toma estos  
>papeles y has que lo firme el señor Black, tengo prisa así que... Agradecería<br>que lo hicieras ahora. –Dijo en tono cortante- Eddy tomo los papeles y se  
>dirigió con urgencia a la oficina de su superior, una vez que se hubo retirado<br>el serio Shinigami miro con reprobación Grell ¿ahora seducirás niños?

No para nada los niños no me interesan pero quiero incitar al nene de halla a  
>que venga con un ataque de celos a ganarme la cita con el. Después de todo ya<br>lleva 6 lápices afilados hasta el extremo y quiero que, se den cuenta todos.

La verdad Grell deberías preocuparte de otras cosas además de jugar a Cupido  
>con los niños de contaduría -dijo el más serio con tono de reproche-<br>A si y no tienes ni idea de que tan cierto es eso- entonces Eddy llego con la  
>papelería firmada y se la entrego a Will. Grell se puso coquetamente la mano en<br>la cintura y dijo sonriendo mientras veía a los ojos a Will- Entonces ~~~mmm~~~  
>¿qué? ¿Te citas con migo?<p>

Will pensó que el descaro de Grell era indescriptible, le preguntaba al chico,  
>pero lo miraba a los ojos a él como si esperara que entendiera que la pregunta<br>era más para él, que para el chico, entonces se abalanzó a la escena el chico  
>de los lápices, con un puñado de lápices afilados hasta el extremo y un lápiz<br>trozado en dos.  
>Eduart–san… ¡no vayas!- dijo el otro chico de lentes redondos de novato.<p>

¿He? ¿Qué?- pregunto Eddy desconcertado

Quiero decir… tenemos examen en una semana y yo… yo… quería que vinieras a mi  
>casa a estudiar conmigo… esto, si me ayudas te invito un te – dijo en tono<br>desesperado y completamente rojo-. Will y Grell se daban cuenta que aquello  
>olía a romance entre los chicos.<p>

Ho ~~~ no se puede hacer nada al respecto no es así, -dijo mirando a Will descaradamente,  
>de hecho este le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos- entonces es mejor ponerte a<br>estudiar con tu amigo, quien sabe podría ser una noche en la que aprendas  
>mucho, y en taaaaaaaaaaantos aspectos.- Dijo con cola el pelirrojo arrastrando<br>las palabras burlonamente.

Grell tomo sus recibos sellados y un pedazo de papel anoto algo, le estrecho la  
>mano al chico de los lápices – recuerda todo con precaución - y se marcho<br>seguido de cerca por Will quien llevaba sus propios papeles

El chico abrió la nota y la leyó poniéndose rojo hasta el nacimiento de sus  
>cabellos al leer- no olvides comprar condones –<p>

¿Qué dice?- dijo Eddy-

Nada… trabajo extra que debo hacer – dijo el otro.

Ya en los pasillos el incidente había hecho a Grell olvidarse un poco de todo y  
>sonreír divertidamente de nuevo y de pronto se abalanzo sobré Will colgándose<br>de su brazo como si fuera su novio algo que de hecho solía hacer seguido -~~ haaaa  
>~~~ Will ~~~ jugar a Cupido puede ser divertido a veces, si quieres me pongo un<br>par de alas de ángel y una túnica cortita y rosa nada más para ti…~~~ - la voz  
>de Grell sonaba urgente de deseo y arrastraba las palabras en un tono de voz<br>que se oía a como algo en medio de un suspiro y un gemido  
>Eso sería completamente inapropiado - dijo con voz gélida.- De pronto se<br>escucharon pasos en el pasillo y Will se alejo del pelirrojo tan pronto como  
>pudo de un empujón, cuando Alan y Eric pasaron cerca no notaron nada raro –<br>Grell hizo un puchero, Will siempre actuaba así, no le hacía caso a sus  
>coqueteos pero lo dejaba seguir con ellos a menos que alguien se acercara<br>demasiado entonces lo apartaba, era obvio que no quería ser asociado con un gay  
>y arruinar su reputación perfecta y seria, así como también era notable que su actitud<br>era probablemente de total indiferencia hacia sus coqueteos, de allí que no  
>hiciera nada ni siquiera por apartarlo cuando estaban solos. Grell suspiro<br>profundamente.

Voy a dejar esto a mi loker, -dijo- y dio media vuelta echando a correr dejando  
>solo a Will en el pasillo, era doloroso porque a él siempre le había gustado<br>Will desde aquella vez que trabajaron juntos en su examen de graduación.  
>Llego a su loker y lo abrió, nuevamente como en los dos días anteriores callo<br>un trozo de papel este decía:

=3=

Recuerda mi segador de almas  
>Que has tomado la mía<br>Por eso me robare la tuya,

Y esta noche mía será tu cama.

Esto borro de la mente del Shinigami pelirrojo todo lo demás, hasta la sonrisa  
>se le desvaneció de golpe junto con el color.<p>

Y esta noche mía será tu cama.

Dios mío… me quiere violar?- el cielo trono y empezó a llover con furia pero  
>después de 3 días de terror esto lo sobrepasaba , cierto que era bueno peleando<br>y todo pero… el acosador era serio, no había bromeado , con atacar a Sebby o haber  
>dudado de espiarlo en las duchas , ni en verlo bailar y ahora decía que lo<br>poseería en su cama, Grell tomo su moto sierra y salió corriendo de allí ,  
>apenas después de cerrar su loker , corrió sin detenerse hasta darse cuenta que<br>estaba en medio del parque entre el centro de Shinigamis y su casa.

Empapado hasta los huesos, y jadiando de cansancio, miro a todos lados por si  
>alguien lo seguía pero estaba solo. Solo en aquel parque oscuro lleno árboles<br>tupidos donde alguien pudiera asechar, solo en medio de la rotondita pequeña  
>que mostraba algunas bancas vacías, debido a que nadie en medio de la tormenta<br>desatada, estaba en el parque a pesar que eran solo las 9 PM Grell escucho unos  
>pasos apresurados que corrían y se preparo para lo peor. Una figura extraña<br>emborronada por la lluvia se acercaba, Grell se puso en guardia. El se iba a  
>defender si pretendían atacarlo<p>

Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo para esconder su enorme sierra a sus espalda al ver  
>que los del paso apresurado eran Eric y Alan , que corrían abrazados bajo la<br>lluvia , bajo el pretexto de que Eric , muy galantemente se había quitado la  
>chaqueta para cubrir a Alan y al hacerlo lo abrasaba también , los dos le<br>sobrepasaron y Grell los vio alejarse sintió unas ganas enormes de echar a  
>llorar , se había sentido amenazado , asustado, enojado, solo… y ahora veía con<br>claridad como dos chicos afortunados pasaban corriendo a su lado mientras él  
>solo hacía tiempo bajo el agua de la lluvia tratando de evitar llegar a su<br>propia casa

De pronto. Paso algo raro, el dejo de mojarse, con la lluvia, aunque la lluvia  
>seguía cayendo, miro arriba y vio un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza, dio media<br>vuelta y se dio cuenta que Will lo estaba cubriendo con un paraguas negro, que  
>lo cubría a él también<p>

Will?...~~ suspiro aliviado Grell , después de todo ver su familiar cara  
>enfadada era mejor que luchar con un acosador o sentirse solo allí bajo la<br>lluvia , era tanto su alivio que mas lagrima cayeron de sus mejillas y se  
>abrazo a él.<p>

Si que estas raro hoy.-dijo Will –más de lo normal quiero decir, mira que andar  
>en esta tormenta sin paraguas, y ¿porque traes instrumentos del trabajo después<br>de la hora de salida? ¿Piensas asaltar a alguien de camino a casa?

Ho ~~ Will ~~ he tenido un día horrendo ~~

A bien, bien, entonces ven a mi casa, está más cerca que la tuya y allí puedes  
>tomate un café y secarte, y te prestare una camisa decente para variar.<p>

Haaaa ~~~~ te estás preocupando por mi ~~~

-No-. me preocupa que enfermes y que deba cubrir tus horas mañana si sigues  
>así.<p>

Grell se colgó de su brazo sin decir ni media palabra, feliz de no tener que ir  
>a su propia casa esa noche. Will lo dejo ir de su brazo y bajo el paraguas el<br>resto del camino, porque los caminos estaban desiertos  
>Una vez que legaron a casa de Will, que estaba increíblemente sobria, este le<br>señalo la ducha a Grell y le prestó una bata de baño tan blanca y normal como  
>cientos en la tienda de donde salió.<p>

continuara  
>espero les guste esta actualizacion , ademas esta dedicada a mi beta Miss phantomhive ademas espero que aclare algunas dudas siiiiiiiiiiiiiii esto no es un grell x sebastian noooooooooooo es grel x ?<p>

creo que con este capi adivinan aunuqe si di pistas en el primer capi


	3. Chapter 3

Acosador y Acosado una experiencia excitante

Capitulo 3

Will?...~~ suspiro aliviado Grell , después de todo ver su familiar cara  
>enfadada era mejor que luchar con un acosador o sentirse solo allí bajo la<br>lluvia , era tanto su alivio que mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se  
>abrazo a él.<p>

Si que estas raro hoy.-dijo Will –más de lo normal quiero decir, mira que andar  
>en esta tormenta sin paraguas, y ¿porque traes instrumentos del trabajo después<br>de la hora de salida? ¿Piensas asaltar a alguien de camino a casa?

Ho ~~ Will ~~ he tenido un día horrendo ~~ dijo en un sensual gemido

A bien, bien, entonces ven a mi casa, está más cerca que la tuya y allí puedes  
>tomate un café y secarte, y te prestare una camisa decente para variar.- agrego el mas serio , sin variar su tono de voz frio<p>

Haaaa ~~~~ te estás preocupando por mi ~~~- respondió el pelirrojo con una voz emocionada

-No. Me preocupa que enfermes y que deba cubrir tus horas mañana si sigues  
>así.-<p>

Grell se colgó de su brazo sin decir ni media palabra, feliz de no tener que ir  
>a su propia casa esa noche. Will lo dejo ir de su brazo y bajo el paraguas el<br>resto del camino, porque los caminos estaban desiertos.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Will, que estaba increíblemente sobria, este le  
>señalo la ducha a Grell y le prestó una bata de baño tan blanca y normal como<br>cientos en la tienda de donde salió. Grell sin embargo suspiro al verla, era cálida mullida y totalmente falta de individualidad, como el dueño, pero no dijo nada excepto- A si…Will ¿Dónde está tu baño?  
>Sigue por ese pasillo a la primera puerta a la izquierda - Grell atravesó la pequeña salita de estar que también servía de recibidor entro al oscuro pasillo y encendió la luz , entro en el baño y encontró el retrete a su izquierda y el lavabo a la derecha con un pequeño espejo cuadrado sobre el , al fondo increíblemente pulcros estaban una regadera y a la derecha un tina de baño . Sorprendentemente para Grell era del tamaño perfecto para que dos personas entraran allí sin problemas.<br>Grell sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y pensó ¿a quien Will podría traer para compartir esa bañera con el? … o tal vez era que al bañarse le gustaba tener un lugar espacioso. Como sea el pelirrojo aseguro la puerta atrás de él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada entonces escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño.  
>Will?...- se extraño el Shinigami<br>-Grell te dejo un cesto para poner la ropa mojada aquí junto a la puerta para luego ponerla a lavar - le advirtió el moreno y se escucharon sus pasos al irse  
>Grell se asomo semi desnudo, tomo rápidamente el cesto de la ropa y se metió otra vez, fue solo entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que dentro había ya otro cesto de ropa con no más de un par de camisas de Will y un par de pantalones, era obvio que el extremadamente ordenado anfitrión no deseaba la ropa mojada de Grell sobre su ropa sucia, Grell tomo una camisa del cesto de ropa , tan blanca que no parecía haber sido usada se la llevo a la cara y aspiro con fuerza , apenas un suave olor masculino de colonia se había pegado a la ropa , el pelirrojo envolvió su cabello en una toalla para prevenir que goteará sobre las camisa de Will y se la puso, se abraso a si mismo cerrando los ojos e imaginando que era su anfitrión quien lo abrazaba sintiendo como el leve perfume de agua de colonia lo envolvía cálidamente<br>Hoooo~~~….William … murmuro mientras soñaba despierto aunque con los ojos cerrados.  
>Dejo que su mano viajara al sur sobre su propia anatomía y acaricio su entrepierna con un trozo de la tela blanca … aaaa … siii… -suspiro sintiéndose cada vez mas cómodo y excitado. Entonces entre abrio los ojos y miro de nuevo la enorme tina de baño-<br>¿Y si Will tenía ya alguien? , no sería raro a su edad, además seria de lo mas normal que nadie supiera, él era de los discretos , de los que se callan sus cosas personales en el trabajo y de los que no te enterarías ni siquiera que tuviera novia . Grell suspiro profundamente y se quito la camisa muy despacio, no era correcto abusar tanto de su hospitalidad, allí estaba el cachondeándose con su ropa sucia mientras que él le preparaba algo caliente de tomar.

Grell se abraso a sí mismo de nuevo, se quito la camisa lentamente hundió su cara en ella para impregnarse de su olor y beso el cuello de la misma, dejándola nuevamente en el cesto se quito la toalla de la cabeza y entro a la ducha. el agua caliente se sentía reconfortante en su cuerpo helado por la lluvia, miro atentamente pero naturalmente no encontró jabón humectante con olor a pétalos de rosas rojas , o champú con aroma a frutillas rojas del bosque , ni gel de moras exfoliante , o esponja con forma de corazón teñida de rosa . En cambio encontró champú limpieza profunda que tenía una leyenda publicitaria que decía: limpiamos hasta sus ideas, como mucho olía a lavanda, un jabón neutro, un estropajo de fibra natural, color natural. Grell sonrió animado definitivamente no había nada entre esos productos que dijera que una mujer había puesto un pie dentro de ese baño.

15 min más tarde Grell salió de la ducha cubierto con la bata de baño blanca, aunque él le había quitado la cinta roja que solía usar como corbata al cuello de su traje ya que era muy larga y se la había puesto de cinturón. Se cepillo y se presento en la sala sintiéndose tan sexy y coqueto como podía, se sentó en el sofá con la sus piernas cruzadas a lo largo del asiento y Will quedo un poco inmóvil al encontrarlo postrado sobre aquel diván, con la bata un poco abierta por arriba , con un fuerte olor a jabón y recostado al más puro estilo de Cleopatra , y un moño rojo atando su bata blanca .

Aaaaaa~~~ Will … que rico diván el tuyo estoy muy cómoda aquí – dijo con voz increíblemente sexy  
>Will alzo un par de veces su ceja derecha en un pequeño tic nervioso, pero la bandeja donde llevaba las tazas de té caliente no demostraban ese nerviosismo que el pelirrojo le hacía sentir en ese momento, porque el té de las tazas no se movía en ondas, ni cuando las puso sobre la mesa y le ofreció una a Grell , con algo parecido a una sonrisa, tan mínima que el pelirrojo creyó haberlo imaginado, cuando su anfitrión le dio su tasa diciendo-claro, porque no… ponte cómodo- luego el tomo su propio te y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente<br>Grell noto que su te y el de Will eran diferentes. El suyo era rojo y el de Will parecía una café -¿Preparaste dos tés diferentes?- pregunto sin ninguna desconfianza el pelirrojo mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su te.  
>Esta vez definitivamente vio una tenue sonrisa asomarse en los labios de Will- por algún motivo , esa sonrisa lo ponía muy, muuuuy nervioso, así que dio un segundo sorbo mas , largo y lento en esta ocasión<br>El tuyo es un te especial. Conocido popularmente como tila, el té de tilo se obtiene de la flor de este árbol, por lo que es un tipo de té proveniente de flores. Desde siempre se ha utilizado como relajante debido a una serie de cualidades antidepresivas que posee, pero tiene otra cantidad de beneficios para el organismo que debemos tener en cuenta. Además tiene Contiene Manzanilla, Lippia ... y otras… plantas seleccionadas dijiste que habías tenido un mal día en cambio el mío es un té que Contiene Té Negro, Cardamomo, Jengibre ... y otras especies es energizantes porque tengo otras cosas que hacer y además sabe bien con leche .  
>Después de todo dijiste que... habías tenido un mal día.-Will definitivamente sonrió en esta ocasión , Grell se sonrojo y tomo un poco mas de té, trato de contestar pero se sentía tan cansado- yo ... he tenido algunos problemas con un acosador últimamente y … yo… Will… creo que él te me has dado… me da mucho sueno – dijo cayendo dormido<br>Grell abrio los ojos, o lo intento, se dio cuenta que había una venda sobre sus ojos y sintió una mano sobre su rostro acariciando sus mejillas, quiso hablar pero sentía un poco torpe su lengua y quiso mover sus manos para quitarse la venda de los ojos pero no pudo, jalo suavemente de nuevo y sintió que sus muñecas estaban atadas quiso girar pero se dio cuenta que al menos su tobillos derecho estaba atado también.  
>Sintió de nuevo una caricia suave sobre su rostro y un beso suave y tibio sobre su frente .El pelirrojo estaba confundido… ¿Dónde estaba el? ¿Y Will? ¿Quién lo estaba acariciando y besando? La razón por la que corría bajo la lluvia hacia ¿Cuánto, cuanto había pasado desde que quedo dormido en la sala de Will? más importante aun ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación?<br>El Shinigami forcejeó un poco tratando de soltarse entonces escucho una voz lejana , suave y calmada que no reconoció pero tampoco se sentía desconocida del todo, diciendo: - tranquilo te puedes lastimar si te resistes así- entonces sintió que la mano resbalaba descaradamente de su mejilla …a su cuello y luego a su pecho desnudo.  
>El sometido se estremeció de miedo preguntándose ¿qué había pasado con su ropa? Se movió un poco inquieto y sintió la tela del a bata a bajo su espalda.<p>

¿Quien eres?…más importante aun… ¿donde está Will? – la memoria de lo que casi había pasado con Sebastián estrujo su corazón como una bolsa de papel, si Will había sido lastimado por su culpa, Will su Will el hombre que la había gustado desde los 16 años había sido lastimado o aun peor…- solo dime que él está bien por favor, te lo suplico no le hagas ningún daño a Will hazme lo que quieras pero déjalo tranquilo  
>El silencio inquietante retorcía su alma con una angustia indecible – si mataste a Will yo.. Yo te juro que te mato, así sea lo último que haga- grito con miedo y furia- te lo suplico dime si él está bien.<br>Grell sintió unos labios cuyo aliento estaba muy cerca de su oído pero las palabras que escucho pronunciar se escuchaban lejanas y difusas sin que él pudiera reconocer la voz- el está perfectamente bien, tranquilo… no le ha pasado nada ahora procedamos con eso de … hazme lo que quieras… ¿si?  
>Grell sintió un escalofrió de terror en su interior, sintió que su bata que aun estaba algo cerrada sobre su cadera era abierta totalmente, entonces sintió dos grandes y varoniles manos recorrer su cuerpo con caricias lujuriosas , las manos pasaron sobre su pecho, sus costillas , su vientre plano sus caderas rectas y escurridas y se detuvieron sobre sus muslos sintió que las caricias se detenían allí y se intensificaban maliciosamente , trato de juntar las piernas pero escucho una discreta risita por parte de su captor.<br>Vamos tímido no eres, eso me consta -entonces sintió que su pierna izquierda que no estaba atada era alzada y que alguien se sentaba en la cama entre sus piernas  
>Esto lo asusto definitivamente y soltó un grito- no por favor no me violes- su voz se escuchaba quebrada y atemorizada.<br>Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera-el pelirrojo sintió que aquel hombre se agachaba sobre sus cuerpo expuesto, entre sus piernas abiertas, fue entonces que noto que aquel cálido cuerpo estaba también desnudo sintió el rose de su piel con la de aquel extraño que intento forzar un beso de sus labios pero el pelirrojo no cooperaba – no es lo que querías .. Sexo.. Solo esto después de todo, le coqueteas a todos- añadió la voz con tono enfadado  
>Esta vez el pelirrojo no pudo contener un sollozó- yo… yo sueño con estar en brazos de aquel a quien amo, no soy una cualquiera, no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza con un extraño… por favor te lo suplico, suéltame y déjame ir a buscar a William.<br>El captor no dijo nada pero se dispuso a continuar su obra, tomo algo y empezó a escribir sobre el vientre del pelirrojo con su dedo, este sumió su estomago al sentir una fría sustancia sobre el  
>¿Qué me estás haciendo?- pregunto temeroso él había puesto maquillaje sobre aquellas prostitutas a las que había destripado, a lo mejor le esperaba una suerte parecida, a lo mejor este loco estaba tramando algo retorcido como pintarlo de alguna forma grotesca y después violarlo antes de matarlo- no… no, me quieres hacer algún daño, ¿vas a matarme después de violarme? yo... no... No es justo ya me castigaron por matar a las prostitutas esas… ellas se lo merecían porque despreciaron el favor de dios, ellas iban a ser madres y mataron a sus bebes antes de nacer,... yo se que digo absurdos al respecto, sé que he expresado en voz alta mi deseo de tenerlos, pero sé que como hombre es imposible ellas hacían trisas un sueño que es inalcanzable para mí por eso yo… las mate pero… no quiero morir así, no quiero!.. ¡Es solo que odio recoger almitas de bebes! , no me mates así por favor- esta vez sus voz se escucho muy quebrada y sus lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas su captor había dejado de escribir, esparció un poco de talco sobre lo que había escrito para que las letras no se corrieran y después de un angustioso y eterno silencio que no duro más que unos segundos, en los que el pelirrojo intento soltarse desesperadamente.<br>Cálmate ya, no te traje a mi cama para matarte - dijo la lejana voz cada vez más y más familiar- yo tan solo quiero hacerte el amor. No voy a cortarte con nada, no voy a torturarte y lo que le hiciste a esas mujerzuelas , no me interesa , somos Shinigamis , matamos gente , todos los días recolectamos almas diez o hasta quince al día , mas en catástrofes y situaciones así , en lo que a mí respecta solo te emocionaste con el trabajo, por reprobable que sean tus actos , solo fueron 4 , no es como si hubieras acabado con media humanidad ahora deja de temblar-Grell sintió la firmeza y la compasión a él en esas palabras casi se sintió tranquilo hasta que sintió la mano de aquel desconocido acariciar su intimidad cerrando su mano sobre su miembro  
>Haaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ aaaa- dejo escapar en su sensual voz a la vez que sentía como su miembro era estimulado- ya lo sabía.. Esto te gusta cierto -dijo estimulándolo aun mas, mientras se escapaban de su boca varios gemidos mas eróticos y ardientes sin embargo algo estaba mal, a pesar de que el gemía dulcemente como disfrutando. Entre gemido y gemido se escuchaban un sollozo entrecortado y sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, incluso había intentado liberarse más desesperadamente y esta vez pudo ver un par de gotas de sangre resbalar de sus muñecas.<br>Está bien es suficiente, no quiero forzarte tanto así… -dijo inclinándose sobre él y con cuidado le saco la venda de los ojos. Grell abrio los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
>¡WILLIAM ¡ ! HO WILLIAM GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS BIEN ESTABA TAN ASUSTADO POR TI AMOR!- dijo con una sonrisa de alivio<br>Will se sintió desconcertado por eso- metió sus dedos entre sus cabellos rojos y acaricio con dulzura su cabeza, Grell cerró los ojos disfrutándolo,- ¿entiendes lo que está pasando Grell?- pregunto el moreno desconcertado  
>Si me secuestraste , me diste algo y me ataste a tu cama pero... de entre todas las cosas, que se trate de ti ... está bien … no tienes idea del miedo que tenia , no sé porque pero no podía reconocer tu voz aun se oye como si estuvieras lejos además tenía miedo de que un extraño me violara pero.. Si eres tu… yo siempre te he querido, desde que tengo 16 años y … y… Grell soltó a llorar, me hubiera gustado que fueras un poco más romántico en vez de atormentarme, pero… entiendo que no me quieres realmente es solo que estar contigo… aun así, - Grell se interrumpió sollozando -siempre ha sido un sueño para mi estar en tus fuertes brazos … yo… desde siempre …<br>Entonces si te suelto, ¿no intentarías resistirte?- Pregunto Will con calma  
>Yo no intentaría nunca escaparme de ti, de entre todos los Shinigamis del mundo<br>Y no podrías, te di una droga calmante que te tiene débil como un gatito – argumento besándolo en los labios esta vez sintió como el pelirrojo le correspondía y dejaba entre abrir sus labios dejando al beso profundizarse dulce y apasionadamente , Will desato sus manos y al ver sus muñecas lastimadas las lamio un rato y las besó después – yo no quería que te lastimaras así- le susurro al oído abrazándolo , solo quería que no escaparas además me enoja que le coquetees a otros, pero lo hablaremos luego.. Tengo algunas cosas más urgentes que atender – dijo devorando su cuello a besos como un vampiro hambriento- y solo para que te quede claro. Si te quiero, de hecho creo que me enamore de ti hace bastante, es solo que no podía, ni quería admitirlo  
>Grell derramó una última lagrima esta vez sintiendo felicidad en su corazón -Pudiste solo invitarme a una cita y seducirme, mi amor no tenias que drogarme, ni atarme, yo solo tengo un corazón que es para ti.- el pelirrojo sintió como las caderas de Will se presionaban contra la suya y gimió sintiendo como sus miembros chocaban y se frotaban en cada movimiento- por dios es grande y esta taaaan firme. -Añadió con voz temblorosamente impaciente y nerviosa<br>Grell escucho una risita en su oreja diciendo- y como todo en mi muy eficiente – susurro el moreno  
>Grell se sonrojo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Will decirle algo como eso al oído- a duras penas abrazo a Will con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y este empezó a lamer uno de sus rosados pezones mientras con su mano dejaba que el índice y el pulgar jugar como haciendo rollitos con el segundo, entre tanto seguía presionando y frotando sus caderas volviendo al pelirrojo presa de sus apasionados delirios cargados de una sexualidad que Will reprimía a diario. Will en la cama era totalmente salvaje y demencialmente sexy<br>Después de un rato de jugueteo en que la voz del pelirrojo había hecho eco en las paredes Will empezó a besarlo un poco mas, metió la mano bajo la almohada y saco un frasquito de aceite y empezó a ponerlo en la entrada de su sensual y secuestrada pareja que ahora que estaba cooperando era aun más deseable y hermoso que siempre. metió uno, dos y tres dedos , lentamente y con cuidado de no romperlo o desgarrarlo Grell realmente gemía y se movía como una linda sirena en su cama Will simplemente no podía contenerse más y lo abrazo gentilmente  
>Deja hacerte mío, esta vez así, la próxima te prometo ser más romántico ¿si?- Grell asintió y recibió los labios de Will justo a tiempo para disfrutar de un profundo beso que amortiguaba los ruiditos que hacia mientras sentía a Will envistiéndolo, primero con suavidad luego más rápido y fuerte hasta que sintió un latigazo de placer recorrer su espalda hasta elevarlo en éxtasis absoluto y algunos minutos después sintió la esencia de Will inundándolo por dentro en un calor abrumador e intimo que daba a la mente de Grell la seguridad de que esto no era un sueño delirante , el moreno cayó sobre su pecho jadiando Grell intento acariciar sus ahora desordenados cabellos negros y su espalda – o Will eso fue hermoso, eres un tigre en la cama ¿sabes?<br>Will sonrió para sí levanto el rostro y allí estaba el despeinado, pelirrojo, sonrojado, feliz de aceptarlo en su interior Will le dio un beso mas y lo abrazo con fuerza

¿Will?  
>Si<br>Me puedes desatar el tobillo, digo, no es que esté pensando salir corriendo ni nada verdad pero creo que será más cómodo dormir desatado  
>Bueno, eso parece tener sentido- dijo maliciosamente - sobre todo cuando la droga dura 12 horas y sé que no te irás en la noche –comento con una sonrisa , entonces se inclino lo desato y aprovechó para agarrar las sabanas que estaban distendidas a los pies de la cama y simplemente se cubrió a él y a Grell con ellas , se acomodaron de nuevo en un gentil abrazo y el pelirrojo se durmió pronto tranquilo y sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su acosador favorito<br>

Aaaaaaaa prometo un prologo es que yo sé que no es el final final hasta que escriba la última palabra pero tengo mil de en fin espero su opinión

Quiero agradecer a Miss Phantomhive que me acomodo la ortografía de la mitad del fic la ortografía de la otra mitad , pues hice lo mas que pude pero espero que este bien  
>Besos Ara<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo

Grell dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos estaba tan, pero tan tranquilo, su respiración suave y su expresión despreocupada, pero Will no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era hermoso, cerró los ojos y el sonido de la voz de Grell retumbaba en su recuerdo sonoro como un eco que se hubiera quedado en la pared.

La pequeña luz de la mesita de noche en el cuarto de Will estaba encendida justo del lado donde su ahora amante dormía, el moreno paso una mano sobre sus cabellos rojos y lo beso en la frente, lo amaba hace ya mucho tiempo y le dolía demasiado que fuera un coqueto y que se hubiera tomado tan enserio a ese demonio, además le fastidiaba tener que admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese… bueno admitámoslo ese muy sexy, descarado y medio tras vestí Shinigami pelirrojo pero era así.

Seguir negándolo y lo había hecho por años solo le había causado una explosión inapropiada de actitudes negativas y acosadoras que desembocaban en el secuestro y agresión sexual a su pelirrojo.

Will suspiro, auto analizarse era terrible. Giro un poco a su amante sobre la cama y vio cuánto daño le había hecho, tenía las muñecas marcadas por las cuerdas, incluso raspadas, su muy blanca piel estaba cubierta de chupetones y…. estaba ese detalle que de la pintura. El moreno suspiro, se incorporo fue al baño y tomo un poco de agua caliente y una toalla limpia con cuidado empezó a limpiar el cuerpo del pelirrojo minuciosamente y muy íntimamente.

Entonces tomo un poco de ungüento para la cicatrización y moretones y empezó a ponerlo sobre su compañero sin despertarlo, las muñecas, el tobillo y algunos chupetones muy marcados. Se acerco a su rostro y lo beso tiernamente por algún rato sin despertarlo, solo sus labios, sus mejillas, los dedos de sus manos, después se acurruco con él en sus brazos y se durmió profundamente.

Al día siguiente Grell abrio los ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba solo en la cama pero podía sentir tibio el sitio donde Will había estado asía apenas unos minutos, se sentía un poco mareado pero mucho más fuerte que anoche , al menos lo bastante para ponerse de pie así que lo hizo, escucho en el cuarto de baño continuo a la habitación un sonido de agua cayendo allí debía estar Will. El pelirrojo giro la cabeza y busco sus lentes que estaban en la mesita de noche , miro alrededor y vio el cuarto , todo en su lugar , todo ordenado excepto por las cuerdas en el piso . El Shinigami se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba hecho un desastre, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, los chupetones en su cuello cuando se llevo la mano a ellos pudo ver sus muñecas lastimadas entonces miro a su tobillo y su vista se detuvo sobre algo que parecía estar escrito en azul sobre sus vientre.

"Propiedad de Will" - decía en letras claramente pintadas con los dedos y tinta azul

Justo entonces y de improviso sintió que una acogedora bata de toalla blanca lo envolvía –Lo siento- escucho que le susurraban al oído- yo no quería que te lastimaras es que estaba enojado y algo celoso pero no quería lastimarte en serio, solo te quería en mi cama, sin compartirte con nadie.-Grell levanto la mirada y miro a los ojos de Will, su expresión era tan estoica como siempre pero sus palabras sonaban mas cálidas que nunca.

El pelirrojo se abrazo al serio Shinigami y recargo su mejilla sobre su pecho- sabes si hubieras querido seducirme, no habrías tenido que drogarme anoche yo hubiera cooperado eventualmente. De momento lo que escribiste en mi…- dijo levantando la mirada

-No te preocupes es pintura vegetal se quita después de algunos… días es solo que la mescle con crema humectante, tu piel absorbió así el pigmento, y para mí fue más fácil de aplicar así pero en unos días se quitara ,(*) no es toxica y tu cuerpo lo metabolizará pronto, como yo uso guantes no se notara en el trabajo- dijo mostrando la mano derecha con a que había escrito la que dejaba ver claramente sus dedos manchados, y tus marcas no se verán bajo la ropa, además hoy es domingo y podrás descansar aquí todo el día yo… me encargare de cuidarte, de momento ya tengo listo nuestro baño-

-¿Nuestro?- pregunto el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado

-Si tengo una enorme bañera para dos ¿Sabias? Y de hecho la compre hace años con la intención de usarla alguna vez contigo- argumento el más serio

-Sabes ayer que la vi al meterme a tu ducha pensé que tendrías una novia escondida- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Eso no es así- comenzó a explicar Will

-Shhhh… lo sé. Lo supe en instante en que vi todos tus cosméticos si tuvieras una novia, tendrías cosas diferentes - el Shinigami rojo sonrió y Will le robo un beso a esos labios sonrientes, luego lo cargo y se lo llevo a la bañera, le quito la bata y él se quito la propia, entro en el agua caliente y se sentó, después tomo la mano de Grell y lo guio a dentro de la bañera donde hizo que se sentara en su regazo.

-Sabes me encanta tenerte así, no sabes cuantas veces te soñé desnudo sobre mi regazo dejándote mimar por mi- le susurro al oído a su pareja

-¿Will? – Grell se sintió abrumado por esas confesiones que aquel día le hacia su supervisor y amigo de la escuela quien tantas veces lo hubiera rechazado

-¿Si?- pregunto Will

-¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no sabes que yo te hubiera correspondido?- dijo el extravagante pelirrojo

-Hace tiempo que me gustas y mucho, pero no pareció, correcto, siquiera normal, los dos somos hombres y…-

-¡Qué rudo! Sé que físicamente soy un hombre pero psicológicamente yo… bueno soy otra historia, me costo aceptarlo pero es así, yo soy una dama – dijo Grell abrazado a su ahora amante, entre tanto Will lo apretaba por los hombros mientras sentía como las manos de Will se desliaban sobre su cuerpo con una esponja enjabonada, pasaban sobre su brazo, subían por su vientre y parecían empeñares en tallar minuciosamente los pezones de este, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rosto.

-Te amo como eres, también me ha costado aceptarlo, pero no me pareció bien externarlo, después de todo en aquel entonces solo me coqueteabas a mí con eso me sentía contento, luego al paso del tiempo comenzaste a coquetear con los demás, y aun así yo sabía que era más importante que ellos para ti que te ponías más serio con migo, y entonces empezaste hablar de ese maldito demonio.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos muy seriamente

-Y que querías que hiciera si nunca me hacías caso yo comencé a pensar que de verdad sentías por mí una gran indiferencia, por ejemplo me dejabas coquetear contigo pero si alguien venia me apartabas y…

-Por supuesto es inapropiado que actúes así delante de la gente abrazar a alguien, colgarse de su cuello o tomarse de las manos es algo privado- dijo en tono restrictivo-

-Will eres totalmente anticuado, entiéndelo hay muchos en el departamento de Shinigamis que son como nosotros, no es como si el que te gustara alguien del mismo sexo fuera algo nuevo, allí están Eric y Alan todos lo saben, que son pareja y los chicos de contaduría, la mitad son gay y si trabajas entre hombres todo el día no es tan raro-Will sonreía un tanto enigmáticamente mientras lo escuchaba -¿Qué porque me ves así?

- Porque es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti que seas tan opuesto de mí, yo soy 100% conservador y tú 100% liberal, yo sigo cada norma meticulosamente y tu las rompes todas , yo visto un uniforme negro tu usas uno rojo contra toda indicación de normalidad en un trabajo como el nuestro, yo creo que me vuelves loco y me evitas pensar claramente cuando estas cerca, pero escuchar lo que dijiste en la regaderas mientras te …-Grell abrio grandemente los ojos y la boca y tapo con su mano la boca de Will

-Mira primero que nada creo que está muy mal que me espíes bañándome, escucharme en una situación tan embarazosa es aún peor, por si hay que explicarlo, solo fue un nombre que dije y pude a haber nombrado a cualquiera tenía mucha frustración sexual ese día y casi siempre digo tu nombre en momentos así pero tenias días rechazándome por eso es que no lo use, no significa nada mas, fue un momento fantasioso y es todo.- Dijo un poco enojado y rojo hasta las orejas por tener que explicar algo así- y un caballero no haría que una dama explicara algo así.

-Un caballero tampoco tomaría fotos tuyas y tengo una gran colección que prueba que no eres precisamente una dama- dijo con simpleza mientras metía la mano entre sus piernas- y justo ahora tengo otra prueba en mis manos- Will aun tenia la esponja espumoso y con ella había atrapado el miembro de Grell que no pudo evitar escapar un gemido al sentir como el moreno le hacía algunas caricias inapropiadas .

-Ho cielos Will nooo,-Grell escondió la cara en el pecho del moreno y temblo un poco, Will se detuvo enseguida y lo abrazo un momento

-Lo siento, me excedí de nuevo, ya estará todo bien. Tranquilo-Lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo beso sobre la cabeza hasta que sintió como se relajaba de nuevo, entonces levantó su barbilla con los dedos y comenzó a darle besos suaves y dulces que ambos empezaron a disfrutar , como si fueran un par de novios que exploran sus labios por primera vez.-¿Eso está mejor?

-Si mucho mi amor-

-Grell escúchame, soy conservador y pese a tu opinión sobre que es normal que haya muchos gays en el trabajo , y te lo digo porque aun su hubieras nacido mujer a yo soy partidario de la discreción , no quiero escándalos o discusiones de nuestra vida privada en el trabajo . Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si te entiendo está bien por mi-

-En privado y a solas, no tengo inconveniente en tratarte como dama si así lo quieres. Pero quiero que entiendas que sería solo por complacerte, ubícate bien, eres un chico y debes afrontar la vida desde ciertos principios y eso no lo dejare pasar por alto-Grell lo miro muy seriamente y algo confundido-tranquilo , sobretodo en la cama tú serás mi princesa y yo tu caballero ¿Estás de acuerdo? –

-Totalmente – dijo con una voz dulce.

Después de un rato salieron de la bañera y Will se porto especialmente dulce en ciertos aspectos, lo consentía, lo mimaba a su manera particular y Grell se daba cuenta de que Will era más acción que palabra , no era dado a platicar tonterías y chismes como él, pero escuchaba pacientemente , no diría palabras exageradas y lindas pero sabiéndose a solas , lo tomaba de la mano mientras leía en la sala, lo acariciaba seguido y lo besaba de sorpresa en los momentos más desconcertantes .Will no se explicaba por cada cosa aun si Grell preguntaba. Grell había usado todo el día una cálida y cómoda bata de baño que le permitía a Will meter la mano bajo la falda de la bata y acariciarle las piernas, cosa que al parecer disfrutaba mucho a medio día Will había insistido en que era hora de ponerle de nuevo ungüento para sus lastimaduras que lucían ahora mas apagadas , y también sobre cada chupetón que le había marcado a su cuerpo cosa que había puesto a ambos muy acalorados pero Will se había mantenido estoico mientras que el pelirrojo había estado gimiendo y ronroneando como un gatito con las curativas caricias. Al terminar Will le había pedido que durmiera la siesta pero como Grell estaba demasiado excitado. Su supervisor se ofreció a aliviar su tención. Para hacerlo tomo un pañuelo de seda y envolvió el miembro del pelirrojo antes de empezar a acariciarlo tan intima y delicadamente, luego más feroz y fuertemente. El pelirrojo gritaba el nombre Will o William una y otra vez. Excitando al moreno el cual se desabrocho su pantalón y empezó a darse placer propio con su otra mano, cuando su subordinado vio esto le pidió a Will que se acercara y sin previo a viso mientras Will seguía aliviando su tensión sexual el pelirrojo tomo en su boca la hombría del moreno y con sumo cuidado de que sus dientes no lo rozaran empezó a darle a Will uno de los mas placenteros momentos de su vida hasta el momento. Grell pronto se vino sobre el pañuelo y Will viendo que no se había manchado en lo absoluto tiro el pañuelo a un lado y uso su ahora desocupada mano en acariciar los cabellos rojos y en guiar cuidadosamente la cabeza de Grell cuando ya no podía más trato de apartarlo pero su amante no lo dejo e incluso intensifico mas sus acciones un inevitable orgasmo y Grell para sorpresa de Will parecía haberlo disfrutado también. Después este pelirrojo se quedo dormido un buen rato.

Al llegar la noche Grell estaba nervioso, no había salido de la casa en todo el día y dadas las circunstancias de la noche anterior no sabía muy bien que esperar, Will en cambio había salido a las 5 de la tarde y le había pedido que lo esperara en la casa

Grell llevaba puesta una pijama de Will había pasado el día en bata y no encontraba su ropa normal. . Finalmente le escucho llegar y se acerco a la puerta al escucharlo tocar. Al abrir se dio cuenta que Will vestía su traje negro habitual y llevaba dos cajas con él.

-Will amor no encuentro mi ropa- dijo con cara preocupada

Eso es porque la lleve a la tintorería, la han lavado, secado y planchado y mañana nadie se dará cuenta de que ni siquiera estuviste en tu casa para tomar una muda de ropa- dijo dándole la primera caja-¿no creerías que quería mantenerte desnudo y prisionero en mi casa para siempre o sí?

-Hace dos días no hubiera imaginado que fueras capas de secuestrarme, drogarme y llevarme a la cama pero paso ¿o no?-dijo Grell alzando una ceja

Will sonrió se acerco a su oído - ahora eres mío 100% dentro de mi casa, fuera de ella y en el mundo de los vivos me perteneces a mi- dijo acariciando su abdomen donde había escrito

"Propiedad de Will"

-No es necesario mantenerte prisionero-

Grell sintió un latigazo de electricidad sobre su columna y una mescla de emociones, sabía que amaba a Will pero nunca se lo imagino tan celoso y posesivo. Will debió ver su preocupación y lo tomo de la mano lo guio a su cuarto y le entrego la segunda caja.

-Toma este es un regalo para ti amor úsalo y ve a la sala a modelarlo para mí- luego lo beso en la boca y se fue a la sala a esperarlo.

El pelirrojo abrió la segunda caja y encontró un hermoso vestido rojo sin mangas muy atrevido y unos guantes negros largos lencería adecuada que constaba de un corcet , y medias negras de rejilla zapatos de tacón alto , rojos y femeninos y un broche para el cabello.

Para cuando termino de arreglarse cualquier duque, conde o demonio y cualquier Shinigami del despacho hubiera intentado conquistar a una dama pelirroja tan bella.

-¿Will como me veo?- pregunto el Shinigami

Will sonrió alzó una ceja y se acomodo los lentes – como una hermosa y pecaminosa tentación que haría sucumbir a cualquiera. A mí en especial- dijo acercándose para besarlo en los labios- ven quiero hablarte de algo importante.

Grell se sentó en sofá muy cerca del moreno y se dispuso a escucharlo

Se que esto es repentino pero justo al lado hay una casa idéntica a esta , incluso comparte una pared con esta casa yo hace tiempo me hice de la propiedad y la idea no es que vendas tu casa actual, puedes conservarla y tal vez rentarla, yo pondré la casa de al lado a tu nombre y en esa pared que había dividiendo las dos casas , haremos una puerta , así tu y yo tendremos en apariencia dos casas pero , al abrir la puerta será solo una casa grande , nuestra casa Grell, para vivir una vida juntos , despertar juntos , dormir juntos . Podríamos ir juntos al trabajo y regresar juntos sin levantar sospechas.

Al pelirrojo se le escapo una lágrima ni en sus sueños más alocados se le hubiera ocurrido que Will le pediría vivir a su lado una vida de pareja, aunque un poco disimulada ya que para el moreno las apariencias eran muy importantes.

¿Qué dices quieres vivir con migo?

Si- dijo simplemente- o Will~~ nada me aria más feliz. Te amo – Grell se hecho al cuello del moreno llorando de alegría cuando lo soltó el le planto un beso en los labios y Will sedujo a su pelirrojo se la forma más tierna imaginable, cuando lo llevo a su cama le hizo el amor apasionadamente pero siempre considerándolo y proporcionándole tanto amor como placer a partes iguales para así compensar lo que le había hecho la noche anterior

Un- te amo - susurrado en su oído, fue lo último que el pelirrojo escucho antes de caer dormido entre aquel fuerte par de brazos que lo sostenían.

Fin

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA al fin el final , final. Una DISCULPA POR LA TARDANSA Y PORQUE HABIA DICHO QUE HARIA UN PROLOGO PERO EN RALIDAD ES UN EPILOGO PORQUE LOS EPILOGOS SON AL FINAL Y LOS PROLOGOS AL PRINCIPIO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO . CON ESTO EXPLICO COM WILL Y GRELL ACABAN VIVIENDO JUNTOS EN FELIZ NAVIDAD GRELL QUE INTENTARE ADELANTAR EN CUENTO TENGA OPORTUNIDAD

POR ULTIMO DEJENME ALGUN COMENTARIO POR FAVOR SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI

Besos Ara

Nota : sobre la pintura en Grell si se puede jajajaja *(experiencia personal jajajajaja XD un experimento con colorante vegetal para betún y crema para la cara jajajajajajajaja afortunadamente no me lo puse en la cara y es todo lo que diré al respecto jajajjaja)


End file.
